ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Transformers wiki partnership?
As you may or my not know the Ghostbusters have a cameo in the Transformers universe. I added links from this wiki to the Transformers wiki and the deleted them. I just got this message: "Okay, I'm gonna need you to step back a bit. If you want to start up a mutual relationship between your Ghostbusters wiki and TFWiki.net like we have with Wookieepedia, you're going to want to propose it on the community portal. Spamming links to the Ghostbusters wiki any place you find a Ghostbusters reference is only going to earn the annoyance of the users here. It's not a good way to promote your wiki." --Rosicrucian 22:10, 4 June 2009 (EDT) I want everyone's opinion before I propose. The Transformers wiki is very well done and the Ghostbusters wiki can only improve with this partnership. Please read my talk page to further understand where I am coming from and how the idea started. --Liberal Noob 02:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Personally I see one issue off the bat, I thought transformers wiki was on wikia. Second, what does a partnership detail from us and from them? Third they Stub was started back in September 28, 2006. Nothing at this wiki is that old. Compare the two wikis is like comparing grocery apples to oranges that just started growing on trees. Devilmanozzy 03:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::The original mods/users grew tired of Wikia's lack of security and the ROTF's lack of "officially confirmed information" and other reasons. The Wikia version has smaller articles as most of the users made the switch. I am waiting for someone to list the benefits of a merger. --Liberal Noob 03:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Got an answer: "We link pretty freely between Wookieepedia and here, because they've approached us nicely and we actually set up a template to direct people to the Wookieepedia articles on Star Wars characters detailed here.--Rosicrucian 00:00, 8 June 2009 (EDT)" ----Liberal Noob 04:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There appears to be a lot going on here between them at transformers wiki and wikia in the way of conflict. I personally have no problem with the Wiki as it is a well put together wiki. But they have been quite outspoken that wikia and that them don't see eye to eye. I will only go along with it as long as they respect that Ghostbusters wiki plans on staying at wikia. This wiki plans to weather out the storm. Give me another minute here. Devilmanozzy 04:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Where can I talk to them? Being that I'm the mod here, I need to talk with them.Devilmanozzy 04:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::We probably won't try to convert you to abandoning Wikia. As far as my knowledge goes we haven't tried doing that with Wookiepedia (but I'm not an admin so I'm not certain). The best thing for you to do is contact one of the admins, probably either Rosicrucian or ItsWalky over at the Wiki, they may be your best bet (you can stay as a line of numbers and tell them what's going on and they will listen).-- 04:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC)AWT88 :::::::Thanks for the reply AWT88, I have a account started there. Liberal Noob I need the url of where you opened up a conversation on this. If not I'll contact Rosicrucian.Devilmanozzy 05:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My Talk page, if I remember correctly. My laptop is going to turn into Chernobyl 2.0 any day now. I am rushing around right now before it goes and it is possible I lost the exact url you requested. Sorry Charlie. --Liberal Noob 03:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The open discussion on this is on Transformers Wiki talk:Community Portal.Devilmanozzy 06:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I recently visited the Ghostbusters related Transformers wiki articles and all our links are now gone. --Liberal Noob 02:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I looked it over in history, and really the only links needed/suggested are to me: The Real Ghostbusters, Egon Spengler Animated, Peter Venkman Animated, and Ray Stantz Animated. While the other links back to here would help with tid bits of information, it would overdue it.Devilmanozzy 06:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC)